


the definition of insanity

by VoltageInside



Series: definition of insanity [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone is unironically a Sapiosexual, Henchman - Freeform, M/M, Power Imbalance, Requited Unrequited Love, Unconventional Relationship, this is more of a character analysis than anything else, to quote another stobotnik author on this site: please clap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageInside/pseuds/VoltageInside
Summary: “What would you do for me?” Robotnik asked softly, his head tilting all the way to the side.Stone’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, chasing after the feeling of Robotnik’s breath. “Everything.”(Agent Stone is Dr. Robotnik's devoted henchman.)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: definition of insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653331
Comments: 79
Kudos: 636





	the definition of insanity

Agent Stone is Dr. Ivo Robotnik’s loyal henchman. 

He’s also entirely in love with him.

People have told him it’s _unhealthy._ That there are other things he could be called besides his _henchman,_ that he shouldn’t let Robotnik treat him like the way he does. Sure, Robotnik’s got a temper. But they don’t know. They just don’t know _him._ Regular people don’t compare to the doctor and it frustrates him, dealing with unintelligent life. Which is, ultimately, everyone else around him.

Stone, though, Stone not only knows him, he under _stands_ him _._

Stone first met Robotnik in their doctorate program, (Robotnik’s fifth, Stone’s first and only,) when he corrected the professor on the first day. He paced the front of the room, cornering a terrified professor as he spoke, his hands gesturing wildly to punctuate his ideas.

He was so… so _brilliant._

Everything he said was ingenious. It made _sense,_ everything made sense, the robots, the perfect world he could create, the way he _lit up_ as he spoke, the way he turned his head and their eyes met. Stone would’ve followed him into fire for his passion alone. 

It started with infatuation. But it quickly became so much more than that. Something _deeper._ Belief. Admiration. Reverence. Devotion. There’s nothing out there worth his time, _nothing,_ no future worth living except the one where he works at Robotnik’s side. He knows he’s not as smart as Robotnik is. _No one_ is. But he could still be _useful._ The doctor may be a genius, but he hasn’t perfected those robots yet, and until he does, Stone could take their place. 

“I want to help you,” Stone had said, surprised he can get his words out with his tongue feeling so dry. 

“No,” Robotnik responded immediately, not even glancing up from his screen. “Humans-”

“Only slow you down,” Stone spoke in sync with Robotnik, and _that_ got his attention. He looked up, his eyes roving Stone’s face, sizing him up with a once-over, and Stone wondered if he can hear how fast his heart was hammering in his chest. This was his only chance. He had to convince Robotnik, somehow, that he’s _worth_ something. “Sir, I’m begging you, just give me a chance to prove myself.”

Robotnik stared at him for a moment, then stood up so fast, he’s in Stone’s face before he can even blink. 

“What would you do for me?” Robotnik asked softly, his head tilting all the way to the side. 

Stone’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, chasing after the feeling of Robotnik’s breath. “ _Everything_.”

Robotnik had smiled, then, curled high like the edges of his moustache along his cheekbones. 

He took it as a challenge, at first. Constantly testing Stone’s resolve, his loyalty, his intelligence, searching for that crack in the foundation that will make him crumble, pushing and searching for limits in his loyalty. But Stone proved himself every time, just like he promised, over and over and over and over and _over_. Robotnik’s word was his command. _Write down what I say, Stone. Shine my shoes, Stone. Change that wretched hairstyle, Stone._

And he did, he did, he did. 

Everything he did was to appease Robotnik. _Humans are unreliable and stupid,_ Robotnik always said. And they were. But Stone could be a _machine_ , diligent, relentless. Every word from Robotnik’s mouth, obeyed. And when he fails, when he messes up, when he _disappoints_ Robotnik, he accepts his punishment _gratefully,_ the doctor’s discipline always leaving him dizzy, hungry to _improve._

And he’s rewarded, slowly but surely, when Robotnik starts to open up to him, in his own way. _Give me your jacket, Stone. Come hold my logbook, Stone. Stand over here but don’t speak, Stone._

At first, Robotnik doesn’t trust him with his robots, doesn’t quite know what to do with such an eager assistant. Stone doesn’t mind. It just means he has work to do. He puts himself to work, brings the doctor coffee, talks him through his plans, even giving him a place to vent his frustrations. He’ll happily be a punching bag if it’s what Robotnik needs. And there are a _lot_ of punches to take.

Someone has to do it. Help Robotnik while he changes the world, take care of him when he’s too wrapped up in his work to care, to do all the heavy lifting. Stone has known this was his purpose from the moment he laid eyes on the doctor. He is the only one who can do it. He _wants_ to, for Robotnik.

It stops being about proving himself, after a while. It just becomes second nature, answering Robotnik’s every beck and call. And truly, he doesn’t think Robotnik realizes he’s doing it anymore, either. He’ll just call for Stone without thinking, sometimes, which seems strange for a man who does nothing _but_ think. And when Stone would answer, _yes sir?,_ he’d turn and look at him like he wasn’t expecting him to be standing there, and his moustache would twitch before he made some remark or request that would brush away the strange tension in the air. 

What does he get out of this? What reward does he gain from doing the same thing, over and over, all while still expecting different results? 

Simple. Robotnik hates the world. He hates anything that can think for itself. But he cares about Agent Stone. 

Stone doesn't have to explain how he knows. He just knows he does. He has spent all this time learning everything about Robotnik, and in all of this, he’s come to know the signs. Robotnik isn’t _like_ other people, and comparing him to them is only an insult to both Robotnik and to himself. Knowing Robotnik was like learning an entirely new language, which had no parent language or direct translations. And by now, Stone is fluent.

All the signs are there. Like when it came time for a haircut one time, he suggested that Robotnik try the fade, and it being the only hairstyle he’s worn since. Or how the doctor was touch averse, and yet he doesn’t hesitate to shove a hand against Stone’s chest to push him aside if he doesn’t get out of the way fast enough, or how he allows Stone to pick stray lint off of his jackets for him without argument or shying away. Or even when Robotnik disciplined him, he always had to start with a reminder about how _little_ he cared for Stone, and how he wouldn’t miss him when he was gone. 

That, of course, would require Stone leaving. 

And some god would have to strike him dead, because there’s nothing else that could ever make that happen. He’s the only man on this earth that Robotnik cares about enough to let him stay in the same room as him, and he’s going to keep his place at his side, come hell or come high water. And so even though Robotnik _says_ otherwise, Stone knows he cares about him, too.

It’s an unconventional relationship, sure. But the power imbalance is to be expected; it’s only natural. Robotnik is _leagues_ ahead of him, and only through time and effort has he come far enough to kneel on the same plane Robtonik stands on. He is entirely devoted to his cause, but to the brilliant doctor, more. His adoration never wanes, no matter the years that pass. His breath still catches when Robotnik looks at him. His heart still pounds when Robotnik touches him, and he has to hope the doctor can’t feel his pulse quicken when his hand’s around his throat. He can’t help but smile when he catches Robotnik bobbing his head along to the music playing in his headphones when he thinks he’s alone.

“Agent Stone?” Robotnik calls, and Stone blinks at him. He’s frowning. “What are you spacing out about?” 

“Sorry, sir. It’s nothing,” Stone appeases with a smile, his hands tightening around the warm cups. “I was just letting your espresso cool, a little. Don’t want you to burn your tongue.”

Robotnik takes the cup from his hand, his frown deepening. “Technically, the steamed milk makes it a _latte_ , Stone,” he corrects, as he gets the foam in his moustache from the first sip. He puts the cup down and gets back to work. He doesn’t tell Stone to leave.

Unconventional. But Stone is _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short i didn't know if people would actually like this so i'm really just testing the waters, but i'll write more if people actually want more of these two??? anyway hope yall enjoyed


End file.
